Junior Prom
by Mine Turtle
Summary: Yao has been picked on since his journal was stolen and read aloud over the intercom. Now it's prom and things seem to be taking a turn for the worst. Human names used and just a hint of racism.


Yao stood leaning against the gym wall. It was junior prom and he had only come because Mei had literary forced him out the door and locked him out. His suit sleeves were rolled up above his elbows. Kiku walked over to him, "Get out there and dance." He commanded. Yao looked at him, "I don't want to..." His amber eyes were glistening. He was upset. He hadn't wanted to come because he knew his crush would be there. And what fun is it to stand in the shadows and watch the person you love dance with the people who make fun of you... Kiku shoved him a bit, "Look. He's not dancing with anyone. Just go out there and see if he will dance with you. The worst he can do is say no." Kiku grunted and pushed his older brother forward. "He could also call me a fag and tell everyone I'm a freak..." Yao wouldn't move. Kiku huffed, "You're such a downer when you're like this." He gave up and leaned against the wall. China wipped his watering eyes and leaned back against the wall. It was 7:30 and they were all trapped there until 11. He sighed and watched Ivan Braginsky dance with all the kids who had ever mocked him. Even the boys. Yao shut his eyes and imagined Ivan asking him to dance. He knew it would never happen, but it was a nice thought... Alfred came over to him, "Yo chopsticks. You look like a sad sack. What's wrong?" The blonde punched Yao's shoulder. "Oh. You know. Being the forever alone freak everyone makes fun of..." Yao mumbled. Alfred sighed, "Not your fault Yong thought it was funny to pass your journal around." Alfred said. Yao sighed sadly, "I want to kill myself so bad right now." He mumbled. "No dude. Don't say that. Don't even joke about that shit..." Alfred slapped Yao's shoulder. "I wasn't joking." Yao said. "Dude no. Don't even fuckin' think about it. Because if you try to, I will tie you up. And lock you in a room." Alfred shook Yao. Yao sighed, "Why not? I mean... Only you and my siblings would miss me. That's like... Ten people." The brunette turned to walk away. As he did he walked right into Ivan. Ivan oofed and Yao looked up, "S-sorry..." He mumbled and stood up. Ivan shrugged and walked past Yao. "Highlight and lowlight of my evening..." Yao mumbled and continued walking to the door. He had been serious when talking to Alfred. He was going to do it. He didn't know how but he was going to... When the chaperone wasn't looking he walked out the door and down the street. It was already dark out, and the streetlights were just beginning to turn on. The city reeked of smog and garbage. Yao knew he shouldn't be walking around in the dark dressed in a fancy suit. Someone might try to mug him. He shrugged, figuring he might get lucky and someone would try to mug him then kill him. There was a bridge that the kids would jump off when they were trying to commit suicide. He figured that was where he was going to go... He walked down the vacant sidewalks to the park where the bridge was. He walked up to the top of the bridge and leaned on the steel railing. He looked down at the rolling river and sighed. "Yao? Weren't you at the dance?" A voice made him jerk around. Yao looked at the tall ashy-blonde staring at him. "I was..." The amber eyed teen said. Ivan leaned up against the railing next to Yao. "I overheard what you and Alfred were talking about." Ivan looked over at Yao with sad violet eyes. Yao glanced over at Ivan then back down at the rolling river. "Why do you want to kill yourself?" Ivan asked. Yao sighed, "Because almost everyone hates me and nothing seems to be going right... I mean, the person I like doesn't even seem to know I exist and only hangs out with the people who use me as a punching bag." Yao said sadly. Ivan looked at Yao, "Who is it?" He asked. Yao blushed, "... You..." He mumbled very quietly. Ivan straightened and grabbed Yao. He pulled the brunette against him. "I know you exist..." Ivan said sadly and hugged the smaller body to his chest. "Why do you always ignore me then?" Yao looked up into those violet eyes. "Because if I don't ignore you then the others are expecting me to pick on you." Ivan mumbled and cupped Yao's face in his hands. He pecked the brunette's lips very gently then pulled back. Yao smiled and hugged Ivan, 'I wonder if he's doing this just so I won't kill myself...' The thought suddenly popped into his mind. "Don't kill yourself... Please don't..." Ivan let go of Yao. Yao let go of him, "I won't..." He said quietly. Ivan hurried off, probably back to the dance. Yao sighed and leaned against the railing again. Yeah, Ivan didn't love him. He was just trying to keep him alive a bit longer so the others could torment him more. Yes. That's all he was doing. Yao looked around, sighed then swung over the railing.


End file.
